


Blood in Ice

by skoolhouze_cl41r3



Series: Claire's Short Horrors [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Brutality, Cannibalism, F/F, F/M, Gore, Lawless - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Murder, Partner Betrayal, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoolhouze_cl41r3/pseuds/skoolhouze_cl41r3
Summary: A small village in a distant, tundra forest falls prey to a recently awakened monster beneath the ice of the town's largest lake.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Claire's Short Horrors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012050





	Blood in Ice

Hello everyone. My name is Claire. I used to post here a few years ago and cannot, for the life of me, remember my old account or stories. I figured I'd spent enough time perusing Wattpad and working on Aminos that I'd spend my time writing here instead, at least for a while. Anyways, on to the real importance. 

Blood in Ice is the first in a series of short books written by Claire A., meant to portray different scenarios she has come up with while wasting her days at school daydreaming. It features a small village set in a distant icy landscape. Two women are thrown into the lake for being homosexual lovers. The village has always been biased and homosexuality has always been punishable by death. However, after only one body is found washed up on a broken iceberg, questions arise, though most assume the second body sank. That is, until apparitions are seen. Shortly thereafter, murders begin, and people are driven to insanity.

Blood in Ice --

Prologue ---

The snow fell, landing on the tip of anything not already covered. The sun was hidden behind dark clouds of grey. It was unusual for the sun to hide, seeing as it was usually sunny and snowy in the tundra landscape. Children dug paths in the early morning snowfall, trudging their way to the singular schoolhouse. The adults shoveled the streets clean, letting wagons go by. It was a daily struggle to see who would win - the cold, unforgiving snowfall or the rough, hardy villagers. The battle between man and nature was ongoing. Some people failed, and were laid to rest under the ice, in the town's frozen lake. Since the lake regularly froze and refroze, most bodies sank to the bottom or froze to the banks under the ice. This was a constant reminder to the villagers of the fight they kept up against the cold. 

It was about midday by the time the younger men got done chopping ice on the smaller lake not far from the village. They went home early because they had younger children. One such man was Brahms Adams. He smiled, face half hidden behind a mask of leather and moose skin. His brawny frame plowed through the snow on his way to his home, hidden more into the woods. What he heard were the sounds of babies crying, more than he had, so he assumed there was a woman or two visiting his wife while the husbands were out and about hunting or patrolling or doing what he did. He opened the door to the two-room hut. His hope shattered, however, as he finds his wife in the middle of fornicating with another woman, bodies woven together in an act he would've described as disgusting and insulting to his manhood. As loving to his wife as he was, Brahms had also been abusive when drunk and entirely too misogynistic. He hit his wife when she disagreed with him, or vice versa, and often threatened to kill their daughter for not being born a boy. From an outside perspective, they were the worst family in the village, and only the wife had true friends. From an outside perspective, it was easy to see why the wife would cheat on him. Homosexuality, however, was punishable in the primitive village, and it almost always resulted in death.

The wife screamed and threw a blanket over herself, sweat dripping onto the floor. The man yelled, rammed his foot into the other woman, and yanked his wife up by the hair. Both women screamed. Another older man joined him at the door, followed by his young son. Once the men had realized what the women were doing, both carried them outside - still naked - and into the cold. The boy screamed for them to stop, but they neared the first lake, the lake where all the bodies were, where a large hole had recently been carved, and they tossed the freezing women onto the ice. The other villagers didn't even have time to react before both women were dunked into the water, drowned, and left to sink.


End file.
